Season 2, Session 0, Episode 7
'SESSION 7' * After a long day ** Joo’nem - Rough night, being on the wrong side of the law had him tossing and turning ** XIII - sleeps well pretty much no matter what. Excited to see magic from the sisters ** Guer - Little nervous but ''' ** '''Treble - Bad night, and really struggling with Puck missing * DM reviews the size of the dew drops * Guer wakes and goes through Pucks place to find some Cawa (Coffee) ** Everyone gets a cup, XIII gets a little hyper from it * Lylesh wakes up, fixes herself up but hasn’t slept well in a loong time * XIII talks with Lylesh ** He tells her that he will be sure to handle Cain ** She gets insight into religion in general ** The hope and faith is a refreshing thought ** She considers him a close friend ** She offers XIII a cracker * Joo’nem and Guer meet below the house ** Joo’nem doesn’ t think Lylesh should see what happened at the house ** Guer gives Joo’nem the Cawa and heads up to clean * As Guer heads up to Lylesh’s house, he sees some Dwarves, some of which have glowing Red eyes. A sign that they are Bane Dwarves. ** He runs back to tell the others ** Lylesh asks how they could have come so fast ** Guer wants to go immediately * Everyone gets their shit and makes their way south * Joo’nem rolls shit stealth and some Dwarves hear us ** They come at us, with a ‘leader’ with glowing Red eyes ** They roll up and attack Joo’nem taking ⅔ of his health! * Joo’nem trumpets with his Channel Divinity and all the guards fail ** They drop what they are holding, and he picks up the glowing red axe that he got hit with ** **Rule correction: charmed creatures can act normally, just not try to ‘harm’ the charmer * XIII takes out one of the lesser guards with non-lethal blows at the request of Joo’nem * Guer runs up, heals Joo’nem and tells everyone to get the fuck out! * Treble grabs Lylesh and books it * Joo’nem grabs his shit and runs * XIII runs as well but sees a bunch more guards coming * Joo’nem is going to surrender, seeing that they are flanked from all sides * Everyone else is running in circles, and eventually try to hide * The guard puts his axe to Joo’nem’s throat ** We are here to arrest you for burning down a villiage ** “If your friends don’t come out, I will kill your friend!” * Everyone comes out, but Guer ** He goes up and Thunderwaves 4 of the guards and kills them ** XIII tells them that Lylesh is our prisoner, granting her some vain of innocence ** He tries to make the rest follow him with a taunt then runs * The guards threaten everyone else which forces Guer to come back, as they “Took the coward’s route” * They line us up, put us on our knees, take our weapons ** Treble asks if they know Cain - They don’t want to hear it, they are asking the questions * We are to be brought to Chieftain MagmaJaw to stand trial. There is overwhelming evidence from many witnesses, and we will be put to death * Joo’nem asks what town it was, and they knock him the fuck out * They then knock the rest out as well * We awaken in seperate cells each naked with literally nothing ** Hot stone floors with adamantine doors and brick & red mortar walls ** We find out quickly that we cannot use any magic * Turns out this is the same prison system that Treble and Guer were in some years ago * They quickly determine that there is a strong sulfur smell ** This is a volcano * We are on trial and this is very swift and determinate trial ** Hill Bane - Religious - Would allow Trial by Combat ** Mountain Bane - Non Religious * On investigation of our cells ** Doors are Adamantine ** Sunken red mortar around silver stones * XIII will channel his inner naked mole rat to find somewhere to chip away * Joo’nem scratches away at the mortar with his tusks ** He asks if XIII has his bag ** No..the fleece is missing also * We then hear some guards bringing a woman down to a cell near us ** We hear a thud then dragging...they are now dragging a limp body to a cell * Joo’nem calls for something to ear or drink ** The guard starts pissing at the bottom of the dor ** Joo’nem shoulder charges the door to no avail * Guer talks to the new prisoner ** She is still knocked out * Guer looses the roll-off and has to take a Guer ** Everyone blames it on Treble * The female prisoner wakes up as we start pounding on our doors ** She says: Welcome to Turis *** Very heavily fortified *** This is Mountain Dwarf territory ** Her name is Raelynn * Raelynn asks us if we are the people here for recent charges ** We are fucked ** Magmajaw will be here tomorrow for our trial *** Trials like this must be ruled by a Chieftan *** Magmajaw resides over Turris ** It’s not going to be much of a trial *** Several eye witnesses saw us burn down a villiage *** If I were you, I would do everything in your power to not be there * We are on the 3rd story ** She verifies our positions based on echo-location? ** She asks XIII if he can see a mis-colored stone in his cell *** This cell has a false brick and he may be able to get out ** XIII is able to remove red residue around that stone and slip it out ** XIII finally makes it out and replaces the stone behind him ** XIII then goes to the adjacent room and tries to break a weak point in the wall to escape * Raelynn is here because she got caught stealing Adamantine from the dwarves ** She relays that there are Six floors to this dungeon *** Level 1 - Main Entrance; leads to Turris *** Level 2 - Our Gear *** Level 3 - Our Cells - Not patrolled much - Only floor with magic dampener *** Level 4 - Not patrolled much *** Level 5 - Not patrolled much *** Level 6 - Not patrolled much ** Raelynn does some work for the Hill Dwarfs *** She stashed some adamtine on Level 4 **** Her contact is Jadmalin Bluntthorn **** Jadmalin is the best weaponsmith in the world **** Adamantine is really hard to get ahold of, and the Mountain Dwarves have a bit of a monopoly on it ** Treble is having trouble figuring out which floor is which ** Treble inspires XIII * XIII breaks through the wall and tours the rest of the 3rd level of the dungeon ** He makes his way around to a ceremonial room with nothing in it ** Then to a room with a bed of Lava ** Then a barracks room ** Then a room of crates with some Alcohol! :) ** Then a room with some rations ** Then a room with more alcohol ** Then he makes his way back around to the cells *** He shreds some of the potato rations and gives them to Treble *** He soaks some potatoes in alcohol and gives them to Joo’nem *** He shoves the rest under Guer’s door (with the poo) AKA a Poo-tato ** He finds 3 or 4 more empty rooms ** Then a room with some water ** Then FINALLY a key! *** He tries to open Joo’nem’s cell (percentile key) *** It doesn’t work ** He goes back to the forge room *** Finds a Hidden Blade (Assassin’s Creed) ** He tries Guer’s door and opens it! ** Tries Treble’s room next ** Then tries Raelynn’s door ** He gnaws down the key to make a bump-pick Joo’nem’s lock *** It works! * XIII and Treble go up to find our shit * Guer and Joo’nem stay and search the floor again ** They find Rations, another key and some Dwarven Ale ** Then 2 more water rations * XIII gives Treble the hidden blade, and they make their way around the 2nd level ** XIII tells Treble (shit stealth roll) to stick back * Raelynn and XIII move on ** Through a set of open gates * They eventually get to a room with some crates that are locked. This is probably it ** They see 3 names on the wall: *** Griddick Grimbranch *** Bullreg Sturdyheart *** Lawstron Greymaker * They keep moving and hear some dwarven voices (2) ** They move in on a surprise round ** XIII takes one out in 1 turn ** Treble hits one, Raelynn keeps missing ** XIII jumps off their new Dwarf friend and kicks the last one *** They find 2 Battleaxes ** XIII tears up a bed sheet and offers it to Raelynn, as she has been naked this whole time ** Treble puts on a set of guard clothes and finds a hand-crossbow & gives the hidden blade back to XIII ** They find a mechanism that activates when the chests are opened ** Treble opens it and the doors slam shut ** Joo’nem and Guer make their way up to meet with the others *** Right as the doors slam shut *** They cross a walkway over some lava with mechanical arms dipping into the lava *** They make their way back to the slammed door ** The others work on finding a way to open the doors with some visible levers ** They open the rest of the chests and find all of our shit ** Everyone finally meets up and gets geared up * We decide to go down to the 4th level ** Raelynn helped us out so we will try to help her get her stuff back ** We could use some good favor from the Hill Dwarves * We open a double set of doors to find a cavernous area ** There is a crater up ahead with the Adamantine stash where they would meet up with the contact